


To Those We Leave Behind

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [19]
Category: Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Off to War, Pining, Sunday Drabble, departures - Freeform, lost chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Becoming Fulcrum means leaving behind.





	To Those We Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Something different for a Sunday Drabble.

Fulcrum and the young farmer rest and sleep, knowing that one will be gone tomorrow. Gone to fight the darkness that had nearly claimed them both. 

Unknown in their slumber, a younger girl, who resembles the farmer, enters the compartment. She smiles at the two. Silently, she reaches down and kisses both on their foreheads, Both stir, but do not wake. She pulls a blanket up over their entwined bodies. Her eyes are sad as she thinks of lost chances. 

They continue to hold each other, after she leaves.

They have this brief respite.

All because one wanted a kiss.


End file.
